inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Inheritance (book)/Archive 1
Is there really any proof of Book 4? Where is it mentioned? Is it mentioned anywhere? LethalReflex ''Fire Breath'' 17:04, 30 October 2007 (UTC) *Hi. Yes, there is. See alagaesia.com, the Inheritance Cycle official page, and the press release about it at http://www.alagaesia.com/kvetha/paolini_announcement.pdf. --‎Dreyesbo- (‎talk) 19:09, 30 October 2007 (UTC) POSSIBLE SPOILER ALERT: At the last austin tx boook signing the author mentioned that the fourth book is already named and he will do a press release in due time. Also i think the vault of Souls/Hearts will be in the forest of living stone that orik shows Eragon. Paolini says oromis's sword has enoguh energy to move a mountain, he also says the same of Aren, broms ring. Could it be possible that those sources of energy will be used to clear the last of the mountain off to reach the vault? As to the last green egg, i think with all the hints in eldest and brisingr that the last rider will be Arya and the future ruler will be Nasauda. In Eragon, book 1, eragon has a dream when he has a fever that two people taller than everyone else board a ship with one man staying on shore crying and shouting with two dragons flying overhead. This is similar to when eragon dreams of arya in the book. i think that the green dragon and Saphira will be the only dragons to survive the fight between galbatorix and eragon. But it may also be possible that galbatorixes dragon becomes saphiras mate and that arya and eragon leaving the country together is true then maybe they are taking the green egg with them to keep it safe till it hatches. This book will be a thick conclussion to what we have heard and read so far. So keep reading its bound to get good :D 18:31, 8 January 2009 (UTC)Julie Roberts '''' Speculation ' * I think that Paolini should do a fifth book but as a prequel, it should feature Shruikan as the cover and should be named Empire because it will tell the events of Galbatorix's rise to power and there for the creation of the empire. It could end with the battle between Brom and Morzan and Brom claiming Zar'roc and Saphira's egg, maybe with an epilouge telling of the deal being struck to ferry the egg between the elves and the varden and the deal about the new rider being trained by Brom the the elves. It would also allow Paolini to explain morzan's and galbatorix's first dragons and Saphira 1 instead of squezing these facts into Brisingr or book 4. Another plausible title could be Uru'Baen. From the page, because it is first person, and a theory from one person. If its that important and needed, someone can rewrite it in third person, and make it less personal.-- 22:14, 4 September 2008 (UTC) I think that's a good idea. that would sum up that characher of Shruikann and Galby. Good thinking! 18:15, 28 October 2008 (UTC)Annlayc I think that in the blood oath celebration the dragons made him part loser which would account for his increase in strength speed and it would account for what the menoa tree wanted his eldunari response please I also deleted a line *Eragon's true name might be: Du brisingr sem garjzla du äfgarjzla. because it is one person's idea on a name. And i'm sorry but it does not make sense to me 'the fire that light the (dark)'. It should be worded better, and in my opinion it was not a good contribution. I think that there is tons more stuff that should be kept to a specultion page that I am amazed is still on the page. Come on people we need to step up here. Shurikan017 19:27, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Book IV Should this article be moved to Book VI. I ask this because that's what it is listed as on most websites. WHLfan (talk to me!) 00:59, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Book VI means book 6----'''Cc12321 21:41, 25 September 2008 (UTC) ya which website listed boook 4 as book vi I meant IV. WHLfan (talk to me!) 23:34, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Eragon Leaving Alagaesia Forever?? What if Eragon changed and the former Eragon left Alagaesia forever? Ex.: the changing at the elvish celebration, completly-human Eragon no longer exists. Ex. (2): his true name changes. Response please no because the raza'ak cursed eragon after the blood-oath celebrations that he would leave forever.--Yoneli99 18:54, 26 December 2008 (UTC)anononymous--Yoneli99 18:54, 26 December 2008 (UTC) it should be added in the article that the raza'ac also cursed Eragon that he would leavealagaesia and never return . At the end of book a certain soldier says it (not trying to spoil book) It should be noted that sense the Ra'zac aren't trained in Grammyre, Technically it shouldn't effect Eragon what-so-ever. The Ra'Zac was just angry and insulting Eragon Actually, in Book 1, when eragon was getting his prophecy told by angela, she said that eragon will leave alagaesia forever, remember? Think of the Meona tree's request. I am pretty sure the tree will ask him to leave. Maybe he will go in search of more dragons as mentioned in book 2? 06:07, 25 April 2009 (UTC) The mons tree did say to him leave after he asked what she wanted so it's a very high probability that it was her request. Automated transfer of Problem Report #15646 The following message was left by Anonymous via on 2008-11-25 08:40:56 UTC At the end of the page, it is not likely that Elva's rider is male, it is 100% certain. Murtagh reveals that in his battle at the end of book 2. "* The seven words that Brom revealed to Eragon as he was dying. Bear in mind that Brom told Eragon what these words meant and also to use them "in great need"." correct me if i'm wrong but i understood that the words Brom taught eragon were simply "i am a rider and a friend" (obviously in the ancient language) which he needed to say to arya when he first contacted her in her comatose state... I would have to go against that because Brom had no idea Eragon would meet Arya. ALso what if Eragon had met the wrong people, I do not think Brom would tell Eragon to anounce himself as a rider to someone. Gods Unfortunately, this page is write-protected. I think that in the section Unresolved plot threads one should add that the existence/reality of Gods (see the appearance of Gûntera in Brisingr) is still unresolved. Gods seem to have some importance, and Eragon is even paying to Gûntera at one point ... Eragon's true name Someone wrote that Eragon's true name may be brisingr. THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE. Unless it is only part of his true name, it can't be brisingr. If it was, he would get all weird and stuff every time someone said it or cast the spell, or (as of now) mentioned his sword. I can see if it was part of it, but it can't be his true name. I believe it ia a part of his name as well. If you recall, when Brom asked what Eragon said when he used magic the first time. In the first book. Eragon replied Brisingr and then shivered. The word made him feel alive like never before or something close to that. Anyway I believe that Brisingr is only a part of Eragon's True Name not whole of it. Otherwise Eragon would have realized it the moment he said it. Some effect would have occured. - Zero - Talk 16:53, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Perhaps Brisingr is the start of Eragons true name, this would make the name of his sword even more fitting Release Date? Does anyone have a clue as to when the release date for Book 4 is going to be? I mean, since Eldest was released in 2005 and Brisingr was released in 2008, does that mean Book 4 will be released in 2012? This book should come out quickly, They merely published Brisingr because Paolini's original copy was too long, so they split it in half, titled it Brisingr, and edited it. I trust that the editing shouldn't take too long and should come out very soon. And another thing, does anyone think that it will be shorter than any other of the books? Just because there really isnt a lot to cover besides Galbatorixes death, the Rock of Kuthian and or Vault of Souls. And then the seiges. Identity of the next rider I've read this wikipedia several times, trying to glean information about the 4th book, and as I was reading Brisingr, I noticed something that I think others missed. On PG27 of Brisingr (ISDN 82672-6), Eragon and Roran are sitting around the campfire talking when Eragon reveals to his brother that he is immortal. Roran then moves onto a new topic about Eragon and his love life. Eragon states "I cannot in good conscience marry a woman who will age and die while I remain untouched by time; such an experience would be equally cruel for both of us." That quotes helps to point at Arya as becoming Eragon's future wife, but I thought that it revealed something much more important. Most likely (my opinion anyways), either Arya or Roran will become the next rider, correct? But if Roran becomes a rider, it would be wrong for him to stay with Katrina; their marriage would pose a serious moral issue. Because of this, I highly doubt that Paolini would make Roran a Rider due to the fact that he would also have to make Katrina somehow immortal to justify the marriage, and that is a little over-the-top. Arya on the other hand...she would make a perfect Rider and it would only help to bring Eragon and Arya closer together as they would have yet another likeness. Thoughts? I think it should be Nasuada because that would make her immortal so she would not age and die when she gets together with Murtagh. (Thorn's Rider) Techincally that quote could be referring to any woman (or man). Whoever it is that becomes the rider, will gain immortaility being linked to its dragon. Therefore even if it was Elaine or gertrude(using these as examples for purpose of argument, i don't believe this person will actually become a rider), they would gain immortality and Eragon could persue a relationship with them if he so wished. So you cannot base an assumption on that quote alone. --Mithrim I think its a possibilty for karrtina to b the new rider. Mainly because we know its a woman that isnt new to the series, and of the dream eragon had in book one. The dream was of a man and woman on a boat, with 2 dragons above and someone on the shore screaming. I believe that the two on the boat were katrina and eragon, the dragons saphira and whoever the green one is, and roran on the beach screaming as he watches his wife sail away from him. What if the Green Dragon hatches for Galbatorix rather than the Varden, this would make a great plot twist and if Murtagh breaks his vows and joins the varden it allow Eragon and Murtagh to fight Galbatorix and the green dragon together. The 2 dragons flying overhead in Eragons dream may just be Thorn and Saphira I am very sure it will NOT be nasuada as she has said herself that humans shouldnt be ruled by immortals. Nick: I have different thoughts. Of course it isn't going to be Roran or Katrina. It is also not going to be Arya. She already said she would never be with him. I think it is going to be the teenager that was getting her fortune told. Solembum talked to Eragon and he was a Rider, and Angela only give fortunes to people that talk to Solembum, so maybe the teenage girl will get the green dragon. Eragon even said she didn't look too bad. Next, someone in one of the books said that it was a possibility that the riders were the cause of all the evil in Alagaesia. Maybe Eragon will realize this and that is what causes him and the new rider (possibly the teenage girl) to leave the country with her to search the other lands for more dragons. that logic is also flawed because solembum also talked to eragons mother and she wasn't a rider. I believe that angela will play a large part of the 4rth book and the riders. she might even be a rider. She hinted that she is as old as the riders in brisingr and is also a prevailent caracter in all of the books. Eldunari? Wait... that cover with the green dragon and title "Eldunari" is the real cover? CrystalYoshi 00:22, 17 February 2009 (UTC) I think it is a hoax, Mr. Paolini's website has no mention of the release of the new cover or title NJZimmermann 01:36, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :The cover will most likely be green with the green dragon on it (in fact, I think there's an official statement somewhere about that), but the most likely title for book 4 will be "Empire," as that is what Paolini was considering for the title of book 3 before it was clear that he had to split it into 2 books, hence the "Inheritance Trilogy" changing into the "Inheritance cycle"--Iner22 15:40, 17 February 2009 (UTC) It is all just speculation. Because the other books all had Dragons on the covers, it could be safe to assume CP will do the same thing again. But the cover art here is just a Fan's idea of what it might look like. As for the title, there is no definate title from CP yet, and any title names that you may see here, or on any website, are again just speculation from fans. Mithrim 16:37, 17 February 2009 (UTC) I think that the rock of kuithien is the place where wild dragons used to store there eldunari in the hardaac desert as glader mentions and eragon will be allowed in as his name is special the first rider was also eragon this satisfys solembums prediction Shouldn't it be noted that it isn't the real cover? YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 13:07, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Empire I really think that the title of book 4 will be "Empire." All the titles have something to do with inheritance, right? In book one, Eragon inherited the name of the first rider, and with it the legacy of the dragon riders. Thus, his name, which is also the name of the book, is both a literal and a symbolic inheritance. In book 2, Eldest was a reference to Murtagh, who took Eragon's sword as his rightful inheritance, as he was Eragon's elder brother. Roran, who has always been like a brother to Eragon, was introduced as a main character in this book. He has inherited the responsibility of his entire village. Nasuada was also a main character in the book, and she has inherited the Varden. I also think Eldest refers to Glaedr, the oldest living dragon, and Orimis, the oldest living rider, who are passing their knowledge and legacy to Eragon and Saphira. Now, given that these two books started with "E," I think it was likely that the final book was to start with an "E" as well. The fact that the third book is titled "Brisingr," I think, means that Paolini didn't want to give the book an inappropriate title simply to keep up the pattern. In "Brisingr," Eragon inherited the sword, "Brsingr," (not literally, but the fact that Rhunon made it for him at all was another symbol of him inheriting the riders' legacy. By some stretch of thought, it can be said that the Varden, Roran, and everyone fighting against Galbatorix have inherited the fire of war, or some such symbolism for why they fight. This being said, I believe that the title of the third book was initially going to be "Empire," and thus the title will be transferred to the fourth book. If they defeat Galbatorix, then the Empire will be under the control of the Varden. It will be their responsibility to shape repair it and tend to it, to ensure the peacefulness and happiness of all citizens. Thus, they will inherit the empire. It has been staded that book 4 will not be named empire These are my thoughts. I also must recognize that "Eldunari" has a lot of potential as a title too. For one, Solombom's prediction of what was under the Menoa tree led to the forging of "Brisingr," which was a title. I think many people can agree that it is likely that Solombum's second prediction, regarding the vault of souls, refers to Eldunari. Also, Eldunari begins with an "E," and the existence of them is a revelation in the third book, which, after all, was going to be the final book. I think both titles have merit. "Empire," would really only apply to the end of the final book, whereas "Eldunari" would be present throughout. But the finality of "Empire" would also be appropriate to the last book in the cycle (though we'd be kidding ourselves if we thought that we'd never see Alegaesia again after the inheritance cycle). Why so many bogus titles My gosh I can't actually believe how many bad titles there are on the page. I mean most if not all the titles have nothing to do with it. "Galbtorix", he is in the book big deal, does that mean we can call the book Arya just because she is in it. I don't even know wha to say about "Vakna Shur'tugal", "Brommson", "Undbitr", "Ressurection" and "Brom" except that they are bogus. Why don't people actually find some mmore reaons to put down a name other than "I think it might be this because it was a name mentioned once in the book and it might sound good". "Empire" and Eldunari are two good ones because Eldunari will be seen agin and will more than likely play a part in the last book, "Empir" for no other reason that it has been suggested plenty of times before and it does make some sense. Shurikan017 02:18, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Are we allowed to guess? There are no wrong answers, as the title hasn't come out yet. Besides, some people might think that the titles are brilliant suggestions, while others may not. It depends on your view. --General57Talk to me here 00:48, 13 May 2009 (UTC) OK I suppose that is true I just wish that people would make assumptions based on more edidence than for Galbatorix "He will be in the final book". Eldunari was a good one all things considered because it had more reasons to back up the assumptions. Just my opinion here but to me that counts as little more than something that should be discussed on a Forum and not on a Wikia where only INFORMATIVE INFORMATION is supposed to go. Shurikan017 03:24, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Excluding names and deciding the most likely. Im going to stop the idea of a few names that are improbable. First of all: Empire, Wont happen Paolini confirmed it wont be the title. Kuithien, Likely but wont happen Id bet my next pay check. Otherwise the 3rd book would of been called "Menoa" Elduarni is VERY likely, A good title and relates to the story. Galbatorix, Wont happen, Ever. Same with Shurikan or Shur'Tagal. My idea would be "Fire of Hope" In the ancient language.